smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planted in Time (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"Eska, there's nothing you can do," Spiro tried to convince her, "What's done is done." Eska paced around the forest trying to figure out how to fix the mess, "There's got to be ''something ''you guys should tell me." "We don't," Hefty shrugged, then spotted something alarming and grabbed Eska to hide. The others followed. "What?" Eska looked back, "What's going on?" "It's the flower guards," Brainy explained, "If they catch us survivors, they're gonna throw us out." "We can't let ''them ''catch us," Smurfette clasped her hands in fear. "You're gonna need this," Hefty handed Eska what looked like a pile of leaves. Eska looked at it, then looked back at Hefty, "What? You want me to jump in them? Isn't that a little too early for that?" "No time for sarcasm, Eska!" Brainy took the leaves and shoved it to Eska, "This is protective armor we've made over the year. You need it to blend in so that we won't get caught." Eska stared at the shiny green leafy armor and smiled, "Y'know, it does look cool." A few minutes later, Eska looked at herself with her outfit on, "This is sweet! I look like one of those warriors that hide in the woods or something!" She struck a few warrior poses. "No time to get cocky," Brainy slipped on his mask, "Follow me to our secret hideaway," Brainy led Eska and the others passed the flower guards and towards what looked like Insane's old house. Brainy gave the secret knock that sounded like ''dum dumdum dum dum. ''Eska heard a ''dum dum ''on the other side and the door unlocked. As he opened the door, Eska watched in horror as she spotted vines, broken small inventions, and torn up instruction books. Brainy slid the vines aside and opened Insane's secret passageway to his lab. Eska climbed downstairs and widened her eyes. The whole place was filled electronic devices and other inventions that she assumed Brainy made. She remembered the place being smaller when she visited Insane in secret, but it looked to her like the place expanded. She almost thought she saw a chocolate fountain and a hot tub down here. "Now, back to business," Brainy instructed them, "We have collected more food and filled up the gauze. This food supply will last us about..." Brainy got out his calculator, "Four years!" "Oh, yay!" Smurfette clapped her hands, "We won't have to go up in forever!" "Who wants to celebrate with a chocolate fountain fondue?!" Hefty asked the group. The others agreed to him and joined him. Eska, however, was resistant. Yes, she loved chocolate and always CRAVED it, but she felt like they were just sneaking on the surface for food. Finally, she had the nerve to say something. "Really? That's all we're gonna do? Hide? Wait until a miracle happens?! The whole village is gone! Papa is dead! The love of my life was taken from me! And you just want to sit down here and...and pig out on a chocolate fountain?!?!" "Eska," Brainy replied, "It's too dangerous to live up there!" "Yea!" Hefty agreed, "The Mother Plant would catch us!" "Mother Plant?" Eska wondered, "I thought we were hiding from Gargamel! What does a mother plant have to do with all this?!" Previous Next Category:Planted in Time chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story